


More Than Your Drunk Dial

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	More Than Your Drunk Dial

_I don’t see you laugh_   
_You don’t call me back_   
_But you kiss me when you’re drunk_

_I don’t know your friends_   
_Don’t know where you’ve been_   
_Why are you the one I want_

_Don’t put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can’t stay_   
_Don’t slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it’s okay_

_Don’t say it doesn’t mater ‘cause it’s gonna matter to me_   
_I can’t be alone with you_

_You’ve got me out on the edge every time you call_

_And I know it would kill me if I fall_   
_I can’t be alone with you_

* * *

 Crowley looked down at his phone to see the caller ID flash your name. He sighed, knowing what you wanted and not knowing what to do.

He knew you must have just finished up a hard hunt. You were alone in a dirty hotel room and drunk on cheap whiskey, looking for a rough fuck to relieve the pressure.

He knew because that’s the only time you called him. You never wanted him when you were sober.

You didn’t want him around when you were laughing. You didn’t want drinks and dancing. You were not courting him. You were using him for sex.

At first he had been ok with it, he had even encouraged it. Who wouldn’t? No strings attached sex with a beautiful woman who wanted it hard, fast, and rough. It was ideal.

Until it wasn’t. Until feelings got in the way. He wanted more. He wanted you to smile when you saw him. He wanted to talk to you. He wanted to watch the expressions on your face while you watched a movie.

He wanted to kiss you without tasting whiskey. He wanted to slide into your body slowly, worshiping you for hours. He wanted to hold you afterwards, listening to you snore while you slept in his arms.

The King of Hell had fallen in love like a damn fool.

The phone rang again and this time he answered.

“Are you coming?” you asked, and he could hear the traces of drunkenness in your voice.  
  
“Not tonight Dove.”

It was silent for a moment before you responded. “Not tonight? Are you too busy to fuck me?”

“You are crude when you are drunk. Sleep it off,” he snapped, hanging up on you.

* * *

 You woke up the next morning with an awful headache. Sitting up in bed you saw a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water by the bed.

You took a handful of the pills before hearing someone clear their throat. You turned to see Crowley sitting in the chair at the end of the bed.

“What do you want?” you snapped.

“I wanted to check on you. Make sure you didn’t bring home any strangers after our conversation last night,” he replied.

“Do you think I’m like that? A slut?” you asked, angry. “Just because I fuck you with no strings attached doesn’t mean I’m out screwing everybody.”

“I never called you a slut.”

“That’s exactly what you did,” you yelled, throwing the covers off and standing up.

Crowley had to keep from groaning at the sight of you in just an old button down shirt and panties.

“Wait, is that my shirt?” he asked, recognition dawning on him. “That’s my shirt.”

You shrugged, playing with the sleeve. “I kept one of your shirts. It helps me sleep. I can give it back.”

“Keep it,” he said. “Y/N, this thing we’ve been doing? It’s over.”

You looked at your feet, hoping to keep the tears hidden until he left. “Ok.”

He watched you, wishing you would give him some type of reaction. Anything that might show you care. Not seeing it, he snapped his fingers and was gone.

As soon as he left you fell back on the bed crying. Why did you have to fall in love with a demon? You knew all he wanted was sex so you had taken what you could get.

You made sure you only called him when you were angry and drunk, then there would be no chance of you showing him how you felt. No risk that you would call out your love.

But it was over now.

* * *

 “What do you mean she’s not hunting?” Crowley asked Dean, surprised. He had been avoiding you for weeks and when Dean asked him to stop in at the bunker he was surprised to find you were gone.

“She took a break. She’s staying at one of Bobby’s cabins. She had a secret boyfriend or something and he broke her heart. Now can we focus on this translation I called you about? Can you tell me what it says?”

“She said he broke her heart?” Crowley asked.

“What? Since when did Y/N’s love life interest you? Can you focus here?” Dean asked.

“I’ll give you the translation if you tell me where Y/N’s cabin is.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m in love with her squirrel and I want to make it right,” Crowley responded.

Dean blinked several times, trying to process what he just heard. “You were the secret boyfriend?”

“More like secret friend with benefits, but yes.”

“She was really tore up and it was over you?” Dean asked, still not really believing what he was hearing.

“I didn’t want to hurt her Dean. I never want to hurt her.” Crowley said.

“You and Y/N.”

Crowley sighed. “Do we have a deal?”

“Fine,” Dean said, giving Crowley the cabin’s location. He had to fight the urge to go to you immediately. Keeping his end of the deal he translated the scripts for Dean.

“Crowley,” Dean said as he was preparing to leave.

“Squirrel?”

“If you hurt her I will kill you,” Dean replied.

“If I hurt her I’ll let you,” he replied, snapping his fingers.

* * *

 You were laying on the couch reading when he snapped in.

“Crowley?” you said, jumping up in surprise. “What are you doing here? Are the boys okay?”

He crossed the room in silence, his hands taking your arms to pull you towards him as his lips brushed yours. He could taste the toothpaste and tea in your mouth and he relished the flavor.

“Crowley what are you doing?” you asked softly when he pulled away.

“Doing what I should have done all along,” he said before kissing you again, preventing any further questions.

Picking you up, Crowley carried you into the bedroom where he slowly undressed you and allowed you to undress and explore him.

He took his time, tasting places he had never tasted before, the back of your knee, the side of your breast, the ridges of your spine.

He learned what spots made you giggle. He heard you laugh.

When you finally couldn’t take the teasing and begged for him, he took his time sliding into your body, moving with a gentleness you didn’t think the demon possessed.

There was no biting, no nails on skin, no speed. It was slow and sweet until you both were sweaty and exhausted.

Laying in his arms afterwards he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “That was amazing love.”

“What was that?” you asked.

“I want to be more than your drunk dial Y/N.”

You snuggled against him to drift off to sleep, a smile on your face.

 


End file.
